Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-26244821-20160326131959
NPC Character: *'Name:' Luminita Anima/Lilitu Anima *'Appearance:' See picture. Lilitu is the main focus. Luminita is behind her. **'Height:' 5'1" (Luminita), 6'1" (Lilitu) **'Weight:' 105lbs (Luminita), 144lbs (Lilitu) **'Age:' 19 **'Species:' Unknown, presumably human. Personality Luminita Luminita's personality can best be described as "quirky and somewhat energetic." She refers to herself (and others) entirely in third-person, calling herself "Lumi" for short, dresses strangely, and is generally extremely childish and playful. She is, however, surprisingly intelligent and knowledgeable, being older than she looks, and extremely perceptive of others' feelings. She does not, however, seem to have a sense of personal space. Luminita is often uncaring of her surroundings, doing as she pleases and often not thinking things through. This occasionally results in injury, and sometimes damaged clothing - however, at first opportunity she can and will repair it, hence the somewhat-patchwork hat. Said hat is particularly important to her, being an old childhood gift from her parents. The only other thing she treasures enough to keep out of harms' way is the journal she uses to communicate with Lilitu. Lilitu Much like Luminita, Lilitu refers to herself in third-person. However, contrasting Luminita, she is more "elegant and refined" as the image of her would suggest. She reacts to things calmly, and has essentially no sense of humor, for various reasons. She often seems anxious, though she periodically takes deep breaths to calm herself down. Lilitu seems to have many regrets, and seems to have difficulty understanding and experiencing happiness, joy, love, and other similar emotions - though this does not mean she lacks them. She doesn't do anything without carefully analyzing the situation first, and always proceeds with caution. However, she will generally act in the best interest of others around her, even when it would be dangerous for her. While she is more than capable of handling herself, this can and has caused trouble for her. While it may be difficult to befriend Lilitu due to her own struggles with emotion, if one were to succeed, they would find her loyalty almost absolute. It would take something special to separate her from her friends and family. In particular, she is extremely protective of Luminita. If anyone even implies that they have harmed her or intend on harming her, she will go to great lengths to stop them. Backstory Categorizing Luminita and Lilitu is difficult - by one definition, they are twin sisters, and by another, they are the same individual. Since they were born, the two have existed in a strange state of duality - during the day, Luminita is "active." During the night, she vanishes, replaced by Lilitu. These are not the only peculiarities regarding the duo - in particular, they are considerably stronger, faster, and more resilient than they appear to be, and they have a host of supernatural powers. The Anima sisters were born in Jericho, and went through an unusually rapid development, both physically and mentally. The light of their soul shrouded their being from most of Jericho's medical technology, baffling what doctors remained after the Fracture. As a result of their rapid development and unique circumstances, they were placed under a specialized training program for both their education and to control their own power. The twins have been living independently since they were fifteen years of age, due to their rapid development - they keep in close contact with their friends and family, as well. Luminita works primarily as a botanist and florist, owning a flower shop and doing research on the interaction of plants and the Light of the Soul that Babylon values so highly. Lilitu conducts experiments with magic, particularly ritual magic, as well as helping with analysis of anything from other Fractures. Due to their unusual nature and their rapid development, they have drawn the interest of the Archangel Metatron.